elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie (Oblivion)
Zombies are undead bodies resurrected by an unnatural spirit or necromancer. They are found in dark underground places, such as sewers and caves and can also be found in graveyards. When "killed", a zombie corpse may yield up Mort Flesh, which can be used as an Alchemy ingredient. In appearance, Zombies are naked and rotting bodies displaying serious wounds. All Zombies have mottled, dark green flesh with bones poking through, purple tongues and are commonly missing an arm or even a head. They are aggressive and can be quick when they want to. Zombies make disturbing groans and grunts when they detect prey. Once they get about 20 to 30 feet away, they start to sprint at the player with a charging hit that knocks the player back a couple feet. The Dread Zombie has the ability to quickly regain health, performs powerful attacks and defense. Dread Zombies have killed guards and other powerful entities, earning this foe a reputation as one of the hardest enemies to kill amongst the playerbase. Drops *Mort Flesh *Bonemeal (from Deranged Zombies) *Gold Damage types *Physical Soul level * Depends on subtype. Quest *Tutorial *Miscarcand *Skingrad Recommendation Subtypes *Deranged Zombie – Greater Soul Gem value, and drops a unique variant of bonemeal, albeit with the same name, as opposed to mort flesh. *Dread Zombie – Higher-level zombie with a blue-green, mist-like glow that regenerate health *Headless Zombie – A headless corpse, which is slightly stronger than an ordinary Zombie. Unique *Motierre Zombie – Unique to the Dark Brotherhood mission The Assassinated Man. It is found in Chorrol's Chapel of Stendarr Undercroft, where the player must fight the zombies and save Francois Motierre. It is identical to the normal zombies in terms of stats and strength. *Zombie Guardian - Unique to the Main Quest mission involving Miscarcand - three Zombie Guardians will spawn when the player removes the Great Welkynd Stone and helps the king of Miscarcand. Notes *Zombies have been known to carry Diseases, such as Astral Vapors, but any Altar of the Nine across Cyrodiil can cure them. The Dread Zombie is the most likely to give the player Astral Vapors. *Can be summoned as a minion/ally using the Apprentice-level Conjuration spell, Summon Zombie, or the Journeyman-level Conjuration spell, Summon Headless Zombie. *Deranged Zombie's Bonemeal is considered different to bonemeal from other sources, but has the same effects. *Summoning is an effective way to fight Dread Zombies, if you are playing as a mage or other non-melee-specialized character, melee with a Dread Zombie is not recommended for Magicka users. A higher level (28+) magicka user may need to summon up to eight or ten Xivilai in succession to defeat a single Dread Zombie. Dread Zombie attacks deal enormous damage to Health and have a high likelihood of causing Disease to the player. *Though Zombies do return in Skyrim they are different than those seen in Oblivion. They are not separate creatures but are instead recently dead bodies that are resurrected by the player, or NPCs, with a conjuration spell. Due to the fact that there is no longer a ban on necromancy the resurrection of a dead body is no longer illegal. *In TES IV, the player is forced to fight one in the sewers where they begin. *Zombies were replaced by Draugrs in Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Appearances * * * * * References Category:Undead Category:Morrowind: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Oblivion: Creatures Category:Daggerfall: Creatures Category:Arena: Creatures